


Everyone Happy, Together

by Metav



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Currently Drabble-ish But I'm Working On It, Dean Winchester in Heaven, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, M/M, No Editing We Die Like Cas, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metav/pseuds/Metav
Summary: After arriving in heaven, and speaking with Bobby, Dean gets stuck on Bobby’s comment that heaven is “Everyone happy, together.” He quickly realizes that that simply cannot be true without Castiel being there with them, especially if he has helped fix the place.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Everyone Happy, Together

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching the finale, I have been turned into the destiel clown I knew I would always be. 
> 
> Castiel has been done dirty, and I cant leave my boys hanging like that. This is my first fic despite being part of the fandom since like 2013, and I haven't actively watched the show or really read fic in this fandom in like three years so please excuse any OOC of the characters, especially Bobby, so if you guys have any constructive criticism on that (or anything else) I will take it to heart and revise! 
> 
> More to come but this is what my brain has spat out since finishing the episode

As Dean drove the picturesque roads that wound around heaven, he couldn’t help but feel calm. Finally, he thought, he just may be able to be at peace.  
The family and friends that he and Sam had lost along the way could make up the space between him, and the open road, just as he had always wanted. He could have no obligations, no fear, just peace. 

The impala’s radio provided a comforting hum as he descended further down the road. Dean attempted to stay as focused on the view before him, and that calm feeling he had been experiencing since his arrival in heaven, as the Roadhouse slowly became smaller and smaller in the rear-view mirror.  
He could not, however stop the one thought that kept nudging itself to the forefront of his mind, he ruminated on what Bobby had told him, that heaven was “everyone happy, together”, despite the fact that Castiel was not in heaven to greet him.  
How, he thought, could this truly be heaven without Castiel— The angel he had changed, the angel who against all odds loved him.  
He recalled that Bobby mentioned Cas had helped Jack to mend heaven into the place in which he had arrived, yet he had seen hide nor hair of the man. 

“This can’t be all there is.” Dean whispered to himself, and proceeded to slow the impala to a gentle stop at the side of the road. He let out a quiet sigh, and rested his head onto the steering wheel.  
After a moment of quiet contemplation, he lifted his view back towards the road, and proceeded to turn the impala back in the direction he had come, back to Bobby and the Roadhouse. 

There was no way he could be fully at peace without Cas there to enjoy it with him. He had to ask Bobby what he meant when he had said Cas helped rebuild heaven with Jack. Where had the angel gone when they had finished, why was he not here with him? 

While the scenery was truly a sight to behold, Dean now barely noticed it, mind much too transfixed on thoughts of Castiel.  
He arrived back at the Roadhouse as fast as he could manage, it’s vision through the windshield like water to the thirsty. He brought the impala to a halt, almost in the exact spot it had appeared to him in the first place.

He made his way out of the impala, coming to a rest leaning on the driver’s side door, and Bobby looked at him with a questioning gaze from where he was still seated in front of the building, nursing his drink. 

“Bobby, there’s still one thing missing. You mentioned that Cas helped Jack mend heaven into all of this,” he stated as he motioned around him, “Where is he now?”  
Bobby let out a snicker, at which Dean’s expression dropped slightly.  
“Son, I was shocked you didn’t ask me that sooner. After he and Jack set us all up with these digs, he stuck around.” Bobby turned his head to closed door of the roadhouse, “Hey feathers, we're talking about you, what’re you waiting for, an announcement?”

At this the door suddenly opened, leaving Castiel stood in the doorway, looking just as Dean had remembered him, “Hello Dean.” he rumbled.

Dean’s face transformed into a gobsmacked expression and he felt almost glued to his place beside the impala. He let his eyes rake over the angel’s figure, cataloguing every little detail of the man he thought he’d never see again, no matter how desperately he’d wished to.  
He quickly however, snapped out of his entrancement, and made his way towards Cas, in a vision reminiscent of when he had finally found the man in purgatory, after searching with Benny all those years ago.  
He ensnared the other man in a tight embrace, fisting the material of the trench coat at Cas's back with both hands, proving to himself that Cas was really here with him.

“Hey Cas.” he finally responded into the angel’s shoulder. With barely a moment of hesitation, Castiel returned the embrace, both men gripping each other like they were the only two in the universe.

Bobby shot the two a knowing glance, and after a few minutes had passed, stood up from where he was seated in front of The Roadhouse.  
“Now that you two buffoons have reunited, if you don’t mind me, I’m going to head back inside and finish my drink.” The two dropped their embrace, and stepped aside making way for the older man.  
As Bobby went through the doorway, he paused, and turned back to the pair, “I told you son, heaven as it should be, everyone happy, together.” He briefly smiled at the two, and let the door close behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I lied in the tags and just went back in to edit a bit because wow idk how to format on here
> 
> Anyways, I love you all, may we all suffer the travesty that was the finale together


End file.
